


Je veux juste t'aimer

by Thirev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, France NT, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, england nt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: "Je ne pensais pas que ma rencontre avec lui allait changer tant de chose dans ma vie. Je ne me pensais pas capable de certaines choses mais il m'a appris à croire en moi et j'ai pû me réaliser à ses côtés. Je l'aime et je l'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort." Harry Kane."Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais échanger ma vie avec un autre. Mon bonheur est assuré et j'ai la plus merveilleuse des vies que l'on puisse rêver avec la plus magique des familles. Je vous aime mes amours." Jan Vertonghen."Je ne me pensais plus capable d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un. Je ne le voulais pas, mais tu as réussi à m'apprivoiser et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'abandonner mes défenses. Je t'aime." Olivier Giroud."Toi et moi c'était écrit et je ne remercirai jamais assez le ciel de m'avoir permis de te rencontrer, babe" Presnel Kimpembe."On était meilleurs amis mais au fond on a toujours sût que c'était plus que ça. Hein Grizou ?" Paul Pogba."On n'aurai pas dû s'aimer, tout était contre nous. J'ai perdu espoir de nombreuses fois. Mais ton sourire a effacé mes doutes et je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissant de m'accepter comme je suis." Dejan Lovren.





	Je veux juste t'aimer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbadwolf/gifts), [eriksensational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/gifts).



> Je ne suis pas propriétaire de ces personnes, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic. SEUL L'HISTOIRE M'APPARTIENT. Le but est purement le divertissement (le miens et j'espère le votre). Je ne connais pas ces personnes et je ne prétend pas raconter une quelqu'once de vérité. Je NE suis PAS non plus une journaliste, donc ne prennez pas cette histoire au sérieux.
> 
> Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif. Donc aucun des joueurs ne sera footballeur dans cette fic. Warning il y aura la présence de mpreg donc si ça ne vous plait pas ne lisez pas !
> 
> Bref, j'espère que vous allez aprécier cette "histoire" et si ce n'est pas le cas qu'au moins je vous ait bien fait rire pendant votre lecture. On se voit à la fin du chapitre.
> 
> Nota Bene : Dernière chose importante, le rating est le plus élevé pour une raison. Il y risque par la suite d'avoir la présence de nombreuses scènes explicites. Alors si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça ou que l'idée vous dérange ne lisez pas merci.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivé du jeune Hugo Lloris à Londres pour un nouveau départ ne se passe pas comme prévue... D'autres font des rencontres qui risque de les marquer pendant un bon moment (Part 1)  
> P.D.V (Point de vue) multiples.

**Un jour nouveau**

  ****

Je suis enfin arriver à Londres. Ma nouvelle vie commence aujourd’hui. Je ne m’attends à rien de spécial, après tout ce n’est pas comme si j’ai eût beaucoup de chance de ma vie. J’ai fuis la France car je ne pouvais plus y rester. Et ça me fais mal d’y penser mais, j’aimerai pouvoir y retourner. Ma vie est à Nice, là où je suis né. Là où j’ai grandit, là où j’ai tout mes souvenirs. Mais c’est fini, je ne peux y retourner. Alors je prends ce nouveau départ. Avec mes diplômes je peux espérer avoir une belle vie ici. Il faut juste que la chance me sourit un peu et je pense pouvoir me reconstruire avec le temps. Avec mes diplômes en poche, je sais que je peux avoir une bonne situation ici. Mais d'abord je dois me trouver un appartement. 

Je suis en train de quitter l'eurostar quand je me fais violement percuter par quelqu'un. L'homme puisque c'en est un, ne s'excuse même pas et continue son chemin. Dans mon autre vie, je n'aurais rien dit, mais j'ai décider de changer et ça passe par se comporter différemment dans certaines situations. Alors je me décide à rattraper l'autre homme pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser. Arriver à sa hauteur, je lui agripper l'épaule et le fait pivoter pour être face à lui.

 

\- _Hey ! Vous auriez pû faire attention tout à l'heure_. 

 

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

 

Je me fige pensant qu'il se fout de moi avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'a rien compris puisque j'ai parler en français. Je reprend alors.

 

\- Vous auriez pu faire attention. Vous m'avez bousculer fortement.

 

\- Et ? Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je suis pressé.

 

\- Non mais c’est la meilleure celle là ! Vous pourriez au moins vous excuser non ?

 

Mais l’inconnu ne s’attarda pas et s’éloigna sans répondre. Hugo voulu le poursuivre mais il se fit engloutir par la foule de passagers quittant le quai. Hugo le suivi du regard essayant de le poursuivre, mais la marche rapide de l’autre homme et la foule l’en empêcha. Une fois débarrasser de la foule, le jeune français essaya de rejoindre l’anglais pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser, mais trop tard. L’inconnu avait disparu dans la foule. Hugo soupira contrarier et surtout en colère contre lui-même pour avoir laisser ce genre de situation se reproduire. Il ne comptait pas une minute sur le sol anglais, que déjà des similitudes à son ancienne vie revenait le hanter. Il se détestait pour ça. Ne rien dire, être plus mature, laisser le destin faire. Il ne voulait pas changer de pays pour changer de pays; il voulait changer de vie. Complètement. Il se promit qu’il ne se laisserait plus faire. Et si jamais il se retrouvait de nouveau face à cet homme, alors il lui expliquerait clairement sa façon de penser.

En attendant il avait un rendez vous avec son avenir et il comptait bien s’y rendre en avance.

* * *

Le jeune Olivier Giroud passait en ce moment même son examen terminal. S’il le réussissait il deviendrait maieutien. Et pour lui qui a choisi de faire médecine contre l’avis de ses parents, réussir cet examen signifiait beaucoup. Cela prouverait que malgré l’avis de ses parents qui le voulaient avocat, la médecine et le métier concernant le soin et la protection des femmes enceinte, était vraiment ce qui lui était destiné. Il devait se concentrer sur cet examen terminal et surtout ne pas le rater. Une seule erreur et cela mettait un terme à cinq ans de sa vie. Cinq ans qui seraient gâchées. Aller Olivier tu peux le faire.

Quelques minutes de plus, justes quelques instants de plus pour ne pas devenir fou. Ne pas craquer sous la pression. Ne pas faire d’erreurs. Ne pas tout terminer maintenant. Enfin ! Enfin l’heure de la délivrance. Dans ses mains, le fruit de toutes ces années de travails, d’efforts, de sacrifices. Enfin, il pouvait être considéré par ses confrères comme l’un des leurs. Le cri que poussa le bébé dans ses bras, remplis de larmes ses yeux et après s’être assuré de la bonne santé de ce petit être; le français se tourna vers la jeune mère un doux sourire aux lèvres et lui tendis son enfant.

 

 - Merci.

 

Ce simple mot, portait en lui tellement de choses qu’Olivier se sentit un peu dépassé par l’instant et avec l’autorisation du reste de l’équipe médicale, il quitta la salle d’accouchement pour décompresser. S’adossant au mur, il souria légèrement.

“ _C’est pour ça que j’ai choisi médecine, pour des moments comme ça. Maman, Papa, j’espère que vous serez fiers de moi_ ”.

* * *

Avec plus de deux heures de retard à cause d’un retard à l’aéroport, Presnel Kimpembe arriva enfin à Paris. De retour dans sa ville, la superstar adulé par des millions de gens à travers le monde, se laisse conduire à son hôtel pour se reposer après les plus de six heures de vols. Ce soir, le zénith de Paris hurlera à s’en éteindre la voix, ses plus grandes chansons. Dansera sur ses plus grands tubes. Et oubliera pour quelques heures ses soucis et ses tracas. Mais pour l’heure Presnel a rendez-vous avec son lit pour une sieste revigorante. Après un peu plus d’une heure de trajet, le français arriva à son hôtel. Se rendant à la réception, Presnel aperçoit un jeune homme seul assis au bar de l’hôtel. Cet inconnu dégage tellement de tristesse, que Presnel se sent attiré par lui. Et il ne sait pas pourquoi, il se sent attiré par lui. Il commence à se diriger vers cet homme quand son agent le retient.

 

\- Pres’ qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

 

Le regard plein d’incompréhension que lui jette Thomas, pousse Presnel à s’arrêter et à réfléchir à ce qu’il aurait fait sans son ami pour l’en empêcher.

 

\- Rien Tom, je te jure je suis juste un peu fatigué et je voulais prendre un petit remontant au bar.

 

\- Hors de question ! Tu vas monter dans ta chambre et bien te reposer. L’alcool et la fatigue ne font vraiment pas bon ménage. Je ne veux pas te voir dans un salle état pour ce soir. Compris ?

 

Le chanteur hocha la tête et se retourna une dernière fois vers le bar où l’inconnu buvait ce qu’il semblait être son cinquième verre. En suivant le regard de Presnel, Thomas compris la réelle motivation de son ami et se dépêcha de l’éloigner en lui “ordonnant” de s’endormir dans sa chambre pour ce soir. Le métisse obéit et s’en alla sans faire d’histoires mais alors que Thomas pensait le problème régler Presnel s’immobilisa au milieu de son chemin. Son regard croisa celui de l’inconnu et il plongea dans des yeux qui exprimaient une telle douleur, qu’elle lui fût insupportable. L’inconnu quitta le bar, et s’en alla de l’hôtel aux yeux de Thomas qui avait tout vu, cela ressemblait à une fuite. Et cela le laissa encore plus confus et suspicieux qu’avant.

* * *

Encore un échec, Dejan n’en pouvait plus. Sa recherche d’emploi ne menait à nul part. Il voulait tout arrêter. Il n’était qu’un ouvrier bon Dieu. Il ne pouvait pas faire de miracle ! Et à chaque fois, à chaque fois ces cadres qui se croient supérieurs sous prétexte qu’ils soient bien habillés dans leur costumes payés à des prix indécents; lui rappel de manière abjecte ou faussement compatissante, qu’il n’est rien à leur yeux. Aux yeux de la société. Et ça l’horripile de la plus pernicieuse des façon. Il continua de marcher dans les rues sans but, l’air glacé de l’automne, chassait toute personne chez elle, mais pas Dejan. Dejan errait sans but dans les rues de Londres et finit par s’assoir dans un coin reculé à l’abris du vent. Mais à cet endroit se trouvait déjà un homme. Le deuxième être vivant, ne semblait pas en meilleur état que Dejan. A dire vrai il semblait en piteux état même. Mais curieusement dans ses yeux, Dejan voyait quelque chose de plus. L’homme semblait être un sans abris. Et Dejan ne savait pas ce qu’il devait faire. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose et il était vraiment beaucoup trop frustré pour vraiment s’intéresser à l’autre homme. Mais quelque chose dans son comportement dû avoir titiller la curiosité de l’inconnu puisqu’il lui adressa la parole.

 

\- Dure journée ?

 

Dejan se tourna vers l’autre homme et en le voyant, un sourire affectueux ? sur les lèvres. Il ne put se résoudre à l’envoyer paître. Alors même si le coeur ne lui en disait pas, il répondit.

 

\- On peut dire ça.

 

\- Tout s'arrangera vous verrez. C’est quoi votre nom ? Enfin si vous voulez me le donner.

 

Dejan voulut couper court à la conversation car se rappeler de sa journée passer à être rabaissé, ne lui donnait pas envie. Ou alors des envies de meurtres et il ne pouvait se le permettre. Mais un seul regard au visage de l’autre homme et toute colère ou sentiment d’ennuie s’envola. Il se surprit à avoir un léger sourire et à répondre.

 

\- Je m’appelle Dejan, et vous ?

 

\- Mohamed mais vous pouvez m’appeler Mo.

 

La réponse se fit dans un sourire plein de joie.

* * *

Hugo venait enfin de finir son entretien d’embauche et il sortit le sourire aux lèvres. Il venait d’être embaucher et il commencera dans quelques jours. Ils avaient apparemment grand besoin d’un architecte qualifié et surtout disponible immédiatement. Au moins la chance semblait sourire enfin au jeune niçois. Pour le moment l’objectif était de rentrer dans son nouvel appartement. Il sera pour le moment en collocation mais l’agence immobilière lui avait assuré que tout était en ordre et la conseillère qui s’est occupé de régler tous les détails lui a dit que tout était arrangé avec son colocataire. Colocataire qui se faisait une joie de l'accueillir. D’après ce qu’il avait comprit le loyer à Londres même s’il restait moins cher qu’à Paris était extrêmement élevé et peu de personnes pouvaient se permettre de vivre et de travailler dans le coeur de Londres. C’est pourquoi trouver cet appartement en colocation dans le coeur même de Londres fut une aubaine sur laquelle Hugo s’attarda avec beaucoup d’intérêt jusqu’à obtenir le précieux bien. Dans le taxi le ramenant dans son nouveau chez lui, Hugo ne put s’empêcher de repenser à sa journée et surtout à sa désagréable rencontre du matin. Mais même si l’autre homme avait été extrêmement désagréable; Hugo ne voyait que les yeux d’un bleu si doux de l’autre homme dans son esprit. Cette couleur, ne voulait pas quitter sa mémoire depuis ce matin. Durant toute la journée, la seule chose qui arrivait à le calmer fût ce bleu si doux dans un regard de glace. Et Hugo ne comprit pas pourquoi cela l’avait autant marquer ni pourquoi ce souvenir à lui seul avait la capacité de le calmer, bien plus que toutes les paroles rassurantes qu’il s’était dit ou que celles de ses amis. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher un peu plus sur la question, car son taxi était finalement arriver à destination. 

Payant pour sa course Hugo se dirigea vers l’immeuble qui lui semblait bien plus accueillant que sur les photos. A moins que ce ne soit sa journée en partie réussie qui lui faisait voir les choses ainsi. Il se dirigea vers son appartement immédiatement, montant les escaliers plutôt que d’utiliser l'ascenseur. Arriver devant la porte de son nouveau chez lui, il constata que de la musique en sortait et donc son colocataire était déjà présent. Il introduisit la clé qu’on lui avait remis aujourd’hui dans la serrure et pénétra dans l’appartement. Des bruit de pas se firent entendre ainsi qu’une voix que Hugo crut reconnaître. La chaleur présente dans la voix de l’autre personne disparu alors que le français se fige et que d’une seul voix les deux parlèrent.

 

\- Toi/You !

 

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 1 partie 1** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ;) et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite ;)


End file.
